With the advent of digital convergence, it has become possible to facilitate communication between various devices that support different computing and information technologies. Such technologies may be related to multimedia content, communication networks, voice services, telephony services, data services, and/or location-based services. Such communication between the various devices may be based on shared resources and a synergistic interaction with each other.
In certain scenarios, such a digital convergence may facilitate a typical two-party command-response interaction between the various devices communicatively coupled with each other. In such a command-response interaction, a first party, such as a client, a slave, or an initiator, may initiate an interaction by issuance of a command in response to an input provided by a user. A second party, such as a server, a master, or a responder, may complete the interaction by providing an appropriate response to the issued command. However, in such scenarios, the interaction may be limited to a response that typically corresponds to the same domain as that of the issued command. Such an interaction may sound robotic, as it fails to mimic intelligent human-like responses from other domains. Consequently, such an interaction may not enable the various devices to eloquently converse with the user.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.